TC and a baby
by Cheloniamydas
Summary: Tiger Claw finds a baby Lizard\turtle hybrid. Unfortunately The Kraang have eyes on her to...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TMNT. 2012 version, season two or three.**

 **TC and a baby** _by Cheloniamydas_

Tiger Claw sighed and stared off into a distance. There was nothing to do right now, for The shredder was training Karai at this moment.

 _Perhaps I should go search for The turtles, so that if I find them Shredder might be pleased._

With that in mind Tiger Claw stood up and headed for the sewers.

It was dark and wet there plus it didn't smell to great. He held up a flashlight and looked all around the sewer area, but didn't find anything. He sighed again when suddenly a shrill shriek rang out. Tiger Claw stopped and pulled out his sword. He gripped the handle tightly.

"Who's there?" He shouted. An anxious look swept over his face. Then, suddenly another cry rang out, except it now sounded like an infant's cry.

 _What the-_ He looked around nervously. Then, all of the sudden, something jumped on his face. TC (I'll call him that for now) screamed loudly and grabbed his face. He rolled all over the ground until he grabbed the creature and tore it off his face. Then he gasped.

The creature he held in his hands was a skinny big lizard who had a shell over her body and pink eyes. She giggled, proving that she was a baby.

"Gah!" TC cried, throwing her into a wall. He wasn't sure why, but this gave him a guilty feeling inside that he couldn't quite shake off. The infant got up again and jumped back on him. TC tossed her away again, except much more gently. "please run, or else I won't have mercy"

The lizard sat on the ground and cocked her head.

"Goodbye" TC said and he walked away.

And yet, as he walked away, The lizard cried for him, over and over again, loudly and annoyingly.

"SHUT UP!" TC shouted angrily. But she just cried some more. TC walked over to her, held her up by the rim of her plastron and held his fist up while growling. The lizard whined in fear.

TC stared into her frightened eyes before sighing and letting his arm drop by his side. She was just a young innocent child who had no direction in this world.

 _much like I was some years ago..._ He thought to himself.

Slowly he put both arms under the lizard's body and cradled her against his chest. He hummed a Japanese song while rocking her softly. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and fell asleep.

"Xienno" TC whispered. For he was going to name her that.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Big news-they released a trailer for Ninjago season ten! on with the story!**

TC opened up his eyes. He had been asleep? He must've fallen asleep while holding onto the mutant hybrid who he named Xienno who wasn't here.

TC jumped up. Xienno was gone?

"Xienno?" he yelled shakily, unsure that she would know her own name by now. A squeak rang out and suddenly the little lizard turtle ran into TC's arms. TC smiled.

"Xienno where have you been?" he asked when suddenly a huge group of Kraang emerged from around the sewers. They were pointing their guns to.

"let the one known as expirement 287 go or else we will reduce you to ashes" A Kraang bot said. TC growled.

"She is not yours" he said.

"but we created her" The Kraang said.

"but she went to me in her time of need, proving she wants me to be her guardian" TC said.

"her opinion does not matter" The Kraang said.

TC then lost it and charged at the robots who then shot him with a stunning laser (literally it stunned him). Once he hit the ground The Kraang snagged Xienno and ran.

 **sorry for the short chap, I'll make a longer one later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh! That new season of NINJAGO is coming along great... can't wait till the third episode comes out! (seriously someone give Cole a hug) oh ahem, on with the story sorry for holding ya!**

TC groaned as his body slowly began to gain feeling. Once he could feel his legs he jumped up but fell back down. "Xi-Xienno" he whispered. The Kraang. They had her. He had to get her back!

He stood up again but this time stayed up. Grabbing his blade from the floor and rushed out.

The Kraang struggled to hold Xienno still as they tried to fit her into a cage they had set up in a helicopter they were planning on flying off to TCRI so that they could expirement on her. Xienno bit a Kraang bot's finger, but it didn't feel it because, well, robot. "Please mutant, you are only making this harder for yourself" a Kraang bot said. Xienno just cooed in protest. She then slapped the Kraang's chest brain and scurried off. Not for very long before another Kraang bot shot her. Xienno cried out in pain.

A tiger's roar rang out before all Kraang turned just in time to get slaughtered by TC, who was very angry. He rushed to Xienno as soon as The Kraang were retreating.

"my-my child" he said, picking her up slowly. Xienno gurgled and allowed herself a weak smile, knowing that she was now in good hands. TC smiled and looked at her wound. It was a pretty big bruise, but nothing else as far as TC could see.

 _she is an infant, so maybe it is more deadly then I believe,_ TC thought to himself. And so he began to set course for Shredder's lair when a buzzing noise sounded. TC turned just in time to get blown off of the roof by a troop of Kraang.

TC was unconscious for about a second before realizing he and Xienno were falling. Quickly he reached out and snatched the young lizard turtle in his arms while rolling himself into a ball so as to protect Xienno, who he was holding to his chest. Only to soon, TC fell right into the path of a speeding truck that rammed right into him and sent the two flying into an alley.

TC was aware of a sudden pain before realizing:

 _I am bleeding._

he groaned and unraveled himself to see if Xienno was okay, but he didn't see anyone or anything there besides his chest wound.

"Xi?!" he gasped, looking around in panic when he heard a squeak and he saw the infant who had crawled up on his side.

TC smiled. Slowly he pressed a button on his communicator, one that would let the others know of his location. And in his last moments of consciousness, he stroked Xienno's head and whispered "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, now that I'm jamming out to my favorite Imagine dragons song of the hour 'bleeding out' (I've actually liked that one for some time, but 'bad liar' is still in my top ten) it's time for me to end this story and go on to finish others. That's right, I'm looking at you 'The new battle'! So, um, tell me, did you like this story or was it a big waste of your time? I must know!**

TC slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. He saw that he was wearing a bandage across his chest and he was on a bed. On closer examination, this was Stockmanfly's lab. But, how did he get from the streets to here? And where was Xienno?

As soon as the thought came up Xienno crawled on his chest and licked his face. TC smiled and sat up rubbing his head. "how did I get here?"

"you sent off a distress signal and I answered it"

TC turned to see Xever (or Fishface, whichever name suits you) fiddling with his switchblade while leaning against the wall. TC looked confused.

"well, thanks?" he said.

"don't get used to it" Xever got up and walked away. Stockmanfly flew over and checked TC's vitals.

"That mutant hybrid izz quite interezzting" he buzzed. TC held Xienno closer to him. "I am feeling alright"

TC stood up and walked away, although his body could literally fall in half by now in pain. TC sucked it up and wandered into his room where he set Xienno down and picked up a blade before dropping to his knees. "Xienno" he whispered. Xienno cocked her head and smiled before setting her hand down on the blade.

"daddy" she gurgled.

 **sequel? Separate story for older Xienno? Let me know what sounds good. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
